The Return of the Garde
by Kellylore123
Summary: Eight is dead, and Ella has been kidnapped. But hope arrives with the unlikeliest of allies: Adam, a Mogadorian who turned his back on his people. Will we trust him? Or will it be the biggest mistake that we made. They caught Number One in Malaysia. Number Two in England. Number Three in Kenya. And Number Eight in Florida. I am number seven, I will make them pay!
1. Chapter 1 Marina

**hay Guys, here is the first chapter of my new book THE RETURN OF THE GARDE! If you don't know who I read my first one shot series ' we will be together' here is the link s/10352219/1/We-will-be-Together I hope it works but you can go on to my profile page. So any way here is my first chapter of the return of the Garde **

* * *

We run down the muddy river bank, though the grass that reachers my waist. I can hear the hum of the Mogadorian space ships above us. With Six's hand placed in mine, that means we are invisible the Mogadorian's can't see us. Which is a good thing, because I am a mess of tears, dirt, mud and ice. If it was not for my new legacy I don't we would of got away from them. And Five. " We going to have to swim, Marina" Six says bring me back from a daydream. I look at the water, then at Six she is so brave, unlike me. Nine groans on Six's shoulder, I look at him. Six reads my mind, she places Nine on the ground next to me. With a quick look at me, I know what she is going to do because the next second she has gone. I flick my head around to look for her, my hearing picking up screaming and yelling. Nine groans, next to me. I bend down next to him, placing my hands on his chest. " shh it's ok shh" I say to him. I feel the icesness of legacy in my arms. I feel his bones move from under my hands, it is working.

"Thanks sweetheart" Nine says, I realise that Six is not back yet where the hell is she i know from the sounds around me, she is fighting the Mogs off. But we have to go now! There would be more of the coming, and I am in no mood to fight. Nine would but he need rest, a hand snaps me from my thoughts. " Marina quit day dreaming lets go, I pushed them back but not for long, freak face will send more." Six says, snapping me out my thoughts. I stand up and hug her, she lets me hug her but only for a second Six is pushing me away. Nine stands up, " we need to go now" he shouts. Pointing up to the sky, I take in the Mog ships above us, the grass starts shaking around us.

We spirnt in to the water, my under water breathing legacy takes over me. I dive to the bottom, looking for something that might save us from getting wet again. I find nothing, so I swim to the top agian. To find Six and Nine climbing out of the river on to a muddy bank, I swim towards it holding up my hands so Six and Nine can pull me up. Suddenly I see alligator dive in to the river, I can see the water rippling towards me. Then nothing, I start to freak out as the world becomes burly. I look down to see blood around me then i see the alligator coming under me in the water. I feel tenth clamp on to my leg pulling me down, the past thing i remember was a flash Of lighting. The world turns black...

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it, I'll up date soon, I think I did a cliffhanger. Don't worry I will update! In to next time Kelly! **


	2. Chapter 2 John

**Hay guys, here is the second chapter,**

* * *

I drop Adam's hand, running to the elevator. Adam fellows me, the doors of the elevator opens. To the roof were I been so many time, alone, but now it is just a pile of ash and rubble. Handy cap work from BK, " BK" I shout. Running up and down the roof top shouting his name, then I hear it a small bark. Then nothing, " BK" I shout again. Then I hear the sound that I want, a small bark. I run across the sound, _four I am here_ I hear in my Head. I bend down, to where I think he is. Under a some rubble and ash. I lift The rubble up, there is BK lying there. Coved in blood and wounds, tears fill my vision as i throw the rubble away from him. " four I'm so sorry" Adam says stepping ford, carrying the guns which I dropped in my mad dash to find BK. Adam rests a hand on my shoulder Saying " it to late Four, he gone I'm so sorry"

I press my hands to his wounds, I hear BK voice is my head _John stop, save you energy. Good bye Four. _I hear the last breath go out of him, the tears fall down the side of my checks. I hold BK body in my arms, willing my legauy to work. But it does't, I've lost him. For ever.

" ah Four we need to go, now" shouts Adam. I hear the police in the penthouse, it won't be long in to the find us. Adam pulls me to my feet, I carry BK. Adam picks up on my mood, knowing that I will never let go of BK. I watch as Adam picks up the bags of guns, and the Loric chests. I don't help I'm stuck in my own world, just me and my dog. " four hurry up" shouts Adam. Adam and I jump down to the city bellow, just as the police step out to the roof. We hit the ground with a thump, Adam lands on the chests. I land on my feet. I hear a groan next to me and see Adam, slowly getting to his feet. " now that's what you call a body slam" he says, I reach out my hand pulling him to his feet.

" hands on your heads" shouts a voice from behind us. We turn around at the same time, i take in the FBI offices, with out thinking a grab Adam's hand and run though the crowds. The humans shoot us looks as we rush past. Then they see the FBI offices trailing behind us, they scream and clinging to each other. As we run past them.

" Adam this way" I yell pointing to a subway, he turns to see what I am pointing at The subway. " four" he says back to me pointing to a car parked near by. " open it with you telekinesis" Adam says. " are you kidding me the police will get us in two seconds" I say back to him. He smiles at me, " I'll like to see them try now do it."

" fine" I say, I reach out with telekinesis un locking it. The second the door clicks Adam dumps the chests and guns in the back, and jumping in to the drivers seat. I hop in to BK still in my arms, Adam starts the car. It starts up, I'm shocked by the power of it. I feel like James Bond. But it does not look that fast, but hell it is. With Adam driving at break neck speed, I'm pinned to my seat. I look at Adam his face in a grin, " four if you are want to know its not a normal car, it is a lamborghini. Goes like the wind top speed of 217 km per hour."

I can't Belive this guy, then I see Sam my best friend and Sarah. " stop" I say. He stops the car slamming to a stop, " turn in here" I say slowly. Adam does, as soon as I'm out of the car Sam comes running over to me, closely fellowed by Sarah then Melcom. " John your ok" says Sam. " hay where's BK" says Sam looking around for him. He must notice the look on my face, " oh no" he says. Sarah rushs past, I wrap my arms around her. I blank out everybody around me, Sam, Melcom and Adam who are talking pleased to see him. " I'm so sorry John" whispers Sarah into my ear. Sarah pulls back tracing the cut on my forehead.

We hit the road again, my head is on Sarah's shoulder it makes me feel a bit better for a second. Sam pulls in to a hotel at the side of the road, I walk in to our room sitting on the single bed. I pull at the sheets on my bed, Sarah sits down beside me rubbing my back. I pull her in to my arms, hiding my face in to her hair. we stay like that almost of the night, I wake up screaming, the nightmares are bad. Sarah was the how got up, comforting me. I don't think she got any sleep. I feel a bit bad, when I see her in the morning dark circles line her eyes.

we are on the road again, Sarah beside me. I look at her, she yawns she catches me looking at her. " John I am fine" she says. I put my arm around her pulling her close, " sleep" I say to her.

* * *

**i know it was Long, and don't worry BK fans something is going to happen, I am truly sorry. In till next time Kelly **


	3. Chapter 3 Mark James

**Hay, guys Kelly Lore here. I hope you enjoyed my story so far. Thank you Sweet Loric for you advice it helps me a lot, to get writing again. for this Chapter it is going to be drumroll please... Mark James! **

* * *

I drive my car down the highway leading to New Mexico, only one thing plays in my mid _save Sarah Hart. _

I pass sighs to my right, I smile to my self I have never been so far out of Ohio. By my self, driving I've been to the lake many of times with my family. It feels good to be out of boring little Ohio, well not so boring not since John Smith arrived and my ex girlfriend disappearing. Throwing in to the mix, of my house burning down. And the FBI watching Sarah and I, all the time. But it feels good to be away from them, even my family.

Cars speed pass me, I watch them turn of in to side roads. Some of them disappearing over the next bend of the highway. I flick on the radio, drumming my hand on the steering wheel keeping in time of the song.

Its getting dark, so I flick my head lights on. I turn up the radio when I hear the news, person on it, they talk so fast that I can't even hear what they are saying. I'm pleased there is no news that would relate to the Garde or the Mogadoins, they are staying under cover.

I think of John Smith, and of Sam Goode even Number Six who I only met once. I regret picking on John and Sam, and giving Sarah a hard time about John.

A flashing light blinds me from the road. The red and blue flashing lights i know well " oh shit" I mutter, " pull over and take the keys out" a voice yells. I don't want a high speed chase, so I do what they say pulling over and taking the keys out.

I see the cop climbing out of the truck, walking over to my window. " can I help you" I say, flashing them one of my best smiles. " kid don't talk shit, I am Steve Miller head of the FBI. Can you tell me why you are diving at midnight" he says flashing me a smile. Then he says " you're on the run an't ya Mark James"

" no, I was driving to new Mexico" I say. Another cop guy come up behind Steve, I look twice at the other guy. His pure white face trench coat and sunglasses. My blood runs cold I know who he is at what. A Mogadion.

Steve Miller smiles at the Mog saying something, the Mog smiles back at me saying " yes this one will talk more, the little blonde girl"

Sarah I think, I knew she would not talk but as for me. I have no help.

I am going to die.

The Mog hits me over the head with a bat, I black out.


	4. Chapter 4 Six

**Six**

As soon as I see Marina being pulled down by the alligator, Nine and I both scream. Then for a spit second my brain works. I dive into the water and swim to Marina, I turn my self invisible. I see Nine dive in to the water swimming towards the alligator, punching it in the jaw, the alligator dives bellow the water under muddy bottom waiting to strike again.

I pull Marina into my arms, swimming with one hand to the muddy shore. As soon as I hit dry land the Alligator shoots up from the bottom, trying to grab my leg which is hang there, while I lift Marina on to the grass. before I can even scream two hands grab me around the waist pulling me back on to the grass.

" are you ok Six" asks Nine still holding me in his arms, I can't speak. I only nod. He sets me down on the grass. I'm still in shock, then I see Marina lying there, on the grass. Nine bent over her. Trying to stop the bleeding on her leg where the alligator bit her. On hands and knees I craw over. Pulling her head into my lap, stroking her hair. " Six help me" Nine says taking of his shirt, wrapping it around her leg. " quick hand me something to try it with" He says, looking at me.

I search around, there is grass around us But the grass won't hold. I look down at my self, and see my Loric pendent. I look at the string holding it there, a idea pops in to my head. I reach and grab the pendent pulling it over me neck, handing it to Nine. " good thinking" He mutters, as he ties it around his shirt which is all ready coved in blood.

we don't need another Garde member die, we all ready lost Eight. I am not going to lose Marina.

" Nine where is the healing stone, we need it" I Say.

" Five had it"

" oh shit"

" hay Sandor set up something in he car, he said it was a healing stone, it works by my pendent"

" Nine you are a genius"

" That's why, they love me"

" shut up, we need to go now!"

" yes sweetheart" he says scooping up Marina, cradling her in his arms. I stand up to hooking my hand under his arm. I grab Marinas hand with my other, making my self invisible.

It takes us a couple of hours to make it back to the car, most of the time we keep one eye on Marina. I keep mine on the sky, the last thing we need is Mog's.

I stop dead in my tracks, there in font of us are three Mog scouts. They hold cannons in there hands.

Oh shit I think


	5. Chapter 5 Ella

**So hay guys, umm so i read your comments thank you! You guys rock. I am sorry for not updating,then I got sick. And then I can't talk, So that was my life.**

* * *

**Ella **

I groan, stretching my arms over my head. I listen for the sounds of the morning in Nine's penthouse, the kettle hissing. The sound of Nine yelling at John, Six fighting with Eight.

I sit up looking for the door of my bedroom, the huge tv on the wall. But I see nothing, I twist around in bed hoping to find Marina or Six still sleeping. But still nothing, I am getting worried. What did i miss when I was sleeping? The Garde moving to a hotel? Or a field trip to find something?.

I am worried now, where the hell is the Garde?. And what sort of hotel allows people to stay, in a rats nest. The bed with lose springs, and no shower.

I swing my legs over the side, stepping on to the cold hard floor. I walk to the wall, touching it. I scream as one of the bricks tumble down smashing On the hard stone floor. I step back, not knowing if this room is safe or not.

" well Ella, I am pleased your up" says a voice. I step back a way from it, i feel arms warp around me. " Six, Marina, Nine help me" I scream, I Remember my training with Nine. He taught me a simple punch from behind, light bob. I swing around punching who ever is holding me, in the ribs, hard. The person doubles over in pain, bending down at the waist.

I hear Nine voice in my head, _kick it in the ass. And I do._

" Ella, stop you are going to make it harder. You will only make things whose, I am Mark James, Sarah's ex-boyfriend. Please don't fight me, I'm not a Alien please don't hurt me." He says, I am shocked this is the guy that bullied John and Sam.

He stands up, I hold out my hand helping him. He takes it I pull him to his feet, I feels like nothing my strength in finally coming. " sorry it was a reflex, and what are you doing here. And where the hell is this place" I ask him.

Mark turns to face me, a grave look on his face. I know what he is going to say, " I think it is the FBI or the Mogs" he says, looking at me.

" I caught you when you where thrown in here" Mark says, " thank you, and I think it is the Mog cave to. The one Six was talking about" I say, looking at him.

" How the hell did you come here"

" The Mogs got me, I was driving here looking for Sarah Hart have you seen her"

" Sarah, she's safe. She's with John the last time I saw her"

Mark breaths a sigh of relief, " so how did you end up here" he asks.

" I don't know, I went to sleep after training then bang wake up here"

I hear foot steps, then I see the face Satrakus Ra. " oh shit" I say.

" well hello Ella, I see your met Mark he is here to tell us all about you Loric. I intend to find out everything, to end this war you Loric dead this how I wanted it. And Mogadore will take over Earth" he says.

I walk over giving a side ways glance at Mark, and punch Ra in the face using all the strength I have in me. He screams, reaching for his cane. He swings it over my head, I tuck the first bellow. I don't see it coming, the cane hits me on my forehead sending me flying back in to the fall. The last thing I remember is seeing Mark running over to me, the world turn black...

* * *

**so what do you think? please comment tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6 John

**I am back again, yes I am alive! **

**so I been busy if you want to know, I have and obsession with 'problem' by Ariana Grande. Then I got obsessed with 'let it go' by Demi Lovato. Then homework, and I was going to write this yesterday but I fell asleep.**

I step in to the roof of our latest hotel, The Twin Barn on the edge of Texas. Hills and trees on my right. On my left is the city, cars wiz past horns blazing madly. I tune out the city and the people yelling at each other and the car horns. And turn to my right and rest my arms on the roofs side, the wind whips my hair. I reach up and comb a loose strand on my face, I breathe in the sweet smell of freedom.

I went up here just to have some time to myself, to think over our next battle plan. And also some alone time, to think things over. I know I should get back to the others, the last time I saw them.

Adam was on the bed snoring his head off, that dude is always sleeping. Sam and Malcom were hunched over the tablet, trying to find the Garde. And Sarah she was on the laptop checking for news that might relate to the Mogs or the Garde. I know I should get back to them, and try to help with something. Maybe I could make dinner? Or get takeaways? I could take Sarah with me, we haven't really got any alone time lately.

And I miss that, like when we stayed at Nine's penthouse Sarah and I used to grab a coffee or a pizza we ate it on the water fount. That was perfect, we were just a normal couple going for a date. I bet that no one else would run away from their family to fight a war, and have a boyfriend who is a Alien, Sarah is truly one in a million. And then there is Sam, my buddy from Ohio who is still my best friend.

And to add to the party there is Adam I only met him a couple of day ago but he seems nice, the only stuff I now about him is that he sleeps a lot. And that he is very stubborn, I wonder what will happen when Nine meets him that will be a laugh.

I wonder if Nine would kill him, and what about Six meeting him. I imagine a pissed of Nine, and Six it will make me laugh when they met. I feel something grab my shoulder giving it a shake, then I hear a laugh and then another laugh.

I know who it is. Sarah and Sam, I turn around to see them laughing there heads of. " what's so funny" I ask unimpressed. They can't reply because they are laughing so hard, I smile lights up my face I grab Sarah from behind tickling her. " now tell me" I say. " Sam" she shouts, " tell him" she adds laughing. " let me go" she shirks, " not in till Sam tells me what's so funny". Sam laughs at us flirting with one another. " hay guys stop, john we need you down stairs now" says a voice, I turn around Sarah still in my arms and see Melcom his arms crossed over his chest. " hurry up" he barks.

I let go of Sarah, Grabbing her hand she is still laughing so am I but when Melcom shoots us a look we both stop. I drag Sarah behind me as all of us climb down the ladder. Melcom has set up the tablet in the middle of the room the dotes line the tablet, I look at them one in Texas that's me. And then three in Florida and two in new Mexico, my blood runs cold it is the Mog cave.


End file.
